far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Leorgioly
Leorgioly is part of the Iphoos system in Hex #0101. History Leorgioly has had an unremarkable and uneventful history attributed primarily to its minimal contact with the rest of the Empire. This isolation is believed to date back well before the Scream with environmental factors as well as the heavy alien presence being potential deterrents for large scale colonisation. Travel to the world marginally increased after its rediscovery in 2759 by Velan explorer teams. During the First Imperial Civil War, the then Generalissimo Alejandra Ari led an expedition to Mount Atalan following the prophecies of her Serpens advisor, though her endeavour on the planet remains unclear to this day. Then during her reign as empress, refugees and asylum seekers fled the turmoil of the Second Imperial Civil War to permanently settle on Leorgioly. These first settlers founded the settlement of Davnishnigrad and began to form what has become the culture of the Leorene people. Finding themselves having to combat the environment and a local alien population, these first settlers struggled against unfavorable odds to create a stable colony. Travel remained scarce during the reigns of the Emperox that followed the Blood Eagle with much of the sector’s focus on rebuilding after the many decades of war and strife. In 3050 a High Church mission traveled to the world in order to build monasteries as well as bring aid and spiritual guidance to the scattered population. Years later a freighter convoy was marooned on the planet after being forced to scuttle their ships following a pirate ambush. These settlers brought useful technologies and helped keep the planet up to date on the state of the Empire for a time before isolation took hold once again. Leorgioly first came into Aquilan interest following Operation Into Tomorrow, as the Imperial Legions began looking for ways to strengthen its manpower and resources. Under Operation New Frontier, an expeditionary force was dispatched to survey the planet for its value - this expedition included Extraterrestrialis (E.T.) operatives tasked with studying and cataloging Leorgioly’s alien population. Phase Two of Operation New Frontier would begin soon after reports returned to Legion High Command showcasing that the planet was ripe for colonization and reintroduction. Elements of the Legion Ardenti Tauro commenced construction of a forward operating base in the Sayan Mountains, which would become known as Fort Lumina. During this time envoys of House Aquila reached out to all the major settlements on Leorgioly, determining their needs and informing them of House Aquila’s desire to reintroduce the planet into Imperial control. Infrastructure upgrades as well as security improvements were top of the list for most settlements as well as a matching desire to rejoin the Empire. The relatively peaceful and uneventful reintroduction process was shattered by a large scale alien assault on Fort Lumina. The Aliens designated X-LEO-A1, known locally as the drekavac, had been a menace for the local population for centuries, however their attacks were generally small and managed by militia formed by the settlements. Legion troops had made contact with X-LEO-A1 several times since arriving on planet but had maintained their distance as per their orders and the interactions had been small scale and quickly dealt with. Hours after Fort Lumina had finished the installation of its main power generator the X-LEO-A1 launched a multi-wave attack on the Aquilan garrison. A much larger group than any Legion force had encountered so far. Fortunately, the alien horde was successfully fended off and the fort suffered minimal casualties. Just prior to the attack on Fort Lumina, Leorgioly had been assigned a new task force by the Quorum for the Enforcement and Supervision of Aliens. Now with the threat of the X-LEO-A1 made more clear, Quorum resources have since been sent to aid this task force. Meanwhile, the Convocation's response to this assault has been swift. Several additional legion elements have been shipped to the planet in order to secure the new colony and prevent any further interruption or disruption. Geography For information on flora and fauna, see Leorene Flora and Fauna '' ''For information on alien life, see Leorgioly Aliens '' Leorgioly is a frozen, barren world with a surface is covered in ice and snow. Only land near the equator, such as the subcontinent of Tysavek, is fit for year-round habitation. Cryogeysers, typically found on airless demi-worlds, occur naturally across the planet. While unconfirmed, tectonic instability is believed to be the source of this phenomena, although other theories claim it to be a by-product of other geological developments. Regardless, these ruptures of supercooled liquid appear to contribute to the development and sustainment of an atmosphere capable of supporting unassisted human habitation. Judvel The continent known as Judvel occupies much of the northern hemisphere and is the largest continent on Leorgioly. Tectonic instability is higher on Judvel than any other landmass, which produces the highest incidence rate of cryogeysers and sinkholes. As well, the continent has many chasms and cave networks hidden beneath its icy surface. With such an inhospitable environment, little is known about Judvel save what can be gleaned from orbital scans. The Saphed A vast stretch of arctic flatlands occupying much of the continent of Judvel, The Saphed is one of the most inhospitable regions on Leorgioly. Roughly translated to “The White Abyss” in the local dialect, The Saphed is a veritable wasteland with no native ecosystem, surface temperatures ranging from -50°C to -10°C, and high winds scouring and obscuring any landmarks. Additionally, because Judvel is home to the largest concentration of trapped subsurface cryo-fluid, The Saphed is racked with cryogeysers. These pockets, due to tectonic shifts, unpredictably build in pressure before they breach the surface randomly and with varying intensity. All of these features make travel through the region, without advanced equipment, all but impossible. Many of the locals view the Saphed as the edge of the map, with only the alien horrors known as X-LEO-A1 capable of traversing the expanse at a whim. Mount Atalan One of the most unique and perplexing geological features of Leorgioly, Mount Atalan is a single, great peak located directly on the northern pole of the world. The mountain is surrounded by conjecture, myth, and superstition. Even the mountain's name is subject to debate: Some believe it is tied to the first group of human settlers back during the First Civil War, while others say it was uncovered on some pretech data slates now lost to time. On its formation, Aquilan survey data does little to pierce the veil of mystery. Plate tectonics and layout suggest such a feature to have been impossible to form naturally, however scans show the composition and layout of the rocky outcrop to be derived from minerals originating from Leorgioly. Probes launched into the mountain also show the sedimentary and mineral layering to be consistent with other mountainous regions, pointing to a natural development, however these probes have been unable to produce any complete picture of the inner makeup of the mountain. The final mystery is the presence of the alien lifeform identified as X-LEO-A1. The area surrounding Mount Atalan has the highest concentration of these creatures alongside signs of permanent habitation. Orbital imagery suggests extensive sub-surface excavation by these creatures in wide areas around the base of the mountain. Curiously the mountain itself appears to be untouched by these creatures, the reason or purpose behind this is currently unknown. Tysavek The subcontinent of Tysavek is an equatorial landmass and the smallest on Leorgioly. Tysavek is connected to Judvel via the Jud-savek land bridge in the north. The subcontinent also borders the Uzhudar Ocean to the west and the Dabarotsk Ocean to the east, while the Sea of Kuv to the south separates Tysavek from Kecyvalske. Due to its warmer temperatures at around 2°C on average, Tysavek hosts the planet’s entire human population, spread across many small settlements. Kamcha Steppes The Kamcha Steppes are a vast, cold grassland region that stretches across Tysavek from the Sayan to the Sayan-Tahru. Though temperatures on the steppes are the highest on the planet, the soil is covered in layers of permafrost which leaves only hardy grasses able to grow in the region. In the warm seasons these grasses will bloom into fields of wildflowers. The Kamcha Steppes are also home to the majority of the planet's human population. Well traveled trails crisscross the steppes between settlements and common hunting ground. The flatlands also allow for of many settlement smokestacks to be visible from any location. Teng-Zol Highlands Located in northern Tysavek, the Teng-Zol Highlands is a mountainous taiga region populated by everdead woods and mossy groves. The Highlands also form the land bridge connection between the subcontinent and Judvel known as the Jud-savek land bridge. Travel through Teng-Zol is limited and crossing the land bridge almost never occurs, as the Leorene people fear encountering X-LEO-A1 hordes that could be moving south. A small population of X-LEO-A2 also inhabit the region, living in the form of everdead trees. Sayan Mountains Spanning across eastern Tysavek, the Sayan mountain range was chosen for the first permanent Aquilan settlement on the planet - Fort Lumina. The mountains are rich in minerals, especially coal, which have been mined by the Leorenes for centuries, and because of this countless active and abandoned mineshafts scour the landscape. After a group of drekavacs were spotted moving through what was thought to be a mineshaft, E.T. investigators discovered the Mönkh Saridag - a massive cave system beneath the mountain range. No one knows how deep these caverns reach beneath the surface, but according to native stories the Mönkh Saridag, which roughly means the “world of endless needles”, stretches across most of the planet. A large glacial valley also cuts across the center of the range. Known locally as the Carpa Valley, it is a bountiful region full of life fueled by seasonal melt offs from the surrounding peaks. Because of this, it is popular amongst caravans and more nomadic population groups. Sayan-Tahru Mountains Translating as “The Sayan on the other side”, the Sayan-Tahru mountain range spans across western Tysavek. The mountain range is rich in coal and other heavy metals though not as developed in mining infrastructure as its sister range. The Sayan-Tahru also forms the large Yana Plateau that borders the Uzhudar ocean. The plateau suffers from ocean erosion which has given it steep escarpments and jagged features that protrude through the water and ice. Strong winds and rough terrain make traversing the plateau by land nearly impossible, however a number of traveling caravans are said to make the passage hoping to avoid the largest packs of X-LEO-A1. Dabarotsk and Uzhudar Oceans The Dabarotsk and Uzhudar oceans surround Judvel and Tysavek. The hemisphere where the two oceans meet is entirely free of any major landmass and this boundary is marked by an ice gap that measures 1 meter wide near the poles to 3 meters near the equator. This gap stretches the entire distance from the north to south poles. On the opposite side of the world, the two oceans never meet as their northern boundary is blocked by the Jud-savek land bridge, and in the south they are separated by the Sea of Kuv. Like most water bodies on Leorigoly, the Dabarotsk and Uzhudar oceans are ice covered; however, seasonal melts allow for limited aquatic travel. During these warm seasons, icebergs and nighttime refreezing pose a threat to travelers. Kecyvalske The smaller of the planet’s two continents, Kecyvalske occupies the southern hemisphere. Its true size is hidden by extensive stretches of ice sheets and glaciers stretching out in all directions. Far from the equator, and shrouded in darkness most months of the year, Kecyvalske has been avoided by human settlers for much of Leorgioly’s history. Despite the harsh climate, survey reports show that the continent is home to colonies of pengu. Sea of Kuv The largest ocean on Leorgioly, the Sea of Kuv separates the continent of Kecyvalske from Judvel and Tysavek. The ocean, and all its bounty are sheltered from the surface by thick ice sheets that cover the vast majority of the surface year-round. Despite this imposing barrier, life has thrived in the depths this protected ocean. This permanent ice cover allows for land travel between Kecyvalske and Tysavek. The ice is usually thick enough to support even vehicles, however, thinning of the ice sheets near the equator can create unstable and unpredictable flows which can open up or entrap would be travelers. Teng-Kahl Pinnacles Meaning ‘City of Ice’ in the local dialect, the Teng-Kahl stretches across central Kecyvalske. The region is filled with spires, protrusions, spikes and other mineral forms comprised entirely of ice. As with many of the more remote regions of Leorgioly, the Teng-Kahl is surrounded by mystery and conjecture. Initial scans by Aquilan survey teams noted moderate tectonic activity and unusual variations in ambient temperature. The team’s conclusion was that these factors combined to produce the various ice spires, as various subsurface fluids rapidly cooled during a pressure induced emergence. However, closer inspection yielded a number of new factors which throw that initial assessment into question. Follow up teams identified a number of the spires to be comprised of a number of materials and elements, and to exhibit more crystalline structures and makeup. Much to the surprise of many within the command staff, many of these were further identified as the creatures known as X-LEO-A2. Extraterrestrialis personnel have since been monitoring Teng-Kahl closely, and have located a number of other groupings of these creatures throughout Leorgioly. Settlements Settlements on Leorgioly range from singular homesteads to large townships. Spread across the subcontinent of Tysavek the Leorene people are well adapted to the local environment despite on average only reaching a technology classification of level 2. Many of the settlements rely on fossil fuels to provide heat and energy to survive through the cold temperatures. While there was travel and communication between the settlements, no organised planetary government existed on Leorgioly. Instead each settlement governed its own land with little reach past its own borders. These independent states quickly ended with the arrival of House Aquila as most settlements eagerly agreed to accept a centralized Aquilan government. A small number of nomadic communities exist, traveling across Tysavek during the summer months. Some of these operate exclusively as caravansaries, traveling from settlement to settlement to trade and exchange news and information. The vast majority however travel to follow the migratory patterns of one or more animal species like the tsabuga which travels across Tysavek following the thawing of the Kamcha Steppes in the spring and summer months. In the south, the various pengu subspecies cross the Sea of Kuv to feed in the warmer waters. These nomadic groups form symbiotic relationships with one or more settlement, trading what they gather in exchange for shelter during the harsh winter months. Davnishnigrad The oldest and largest settlement on Leorgioly, built during the First Imperial Civil War by refugees from the various conflicts in the Empire. The people that gathered at Davnishnigrad were a fractured group with very little in common among them. Each family focused on their own homestead, building the walled compounds that are still the style of building seen today. Over the years, however, a sense of community and shared struggle led to its contribution to Leorene culture. The balance between the frontier mindset of self-sufficiency and an understanding of the benefits of working together for the good of the whole became a hallmark of Davnishnigrad. There is no better example of this than the central generator known as the “Smokestack”, a massive coal powered steam engine that produces hot water to heat all the houses of the settlement. An undertaking that has spawned several copycats across Leorgioly. The settlement is governed by a council, each member is the head of a family group that owns a homestead in the settlement. The council makes decisions on community buildings, managing the towns infrastructure, the laws of the settlement and the implementation and enforcement of that law. As the largest settlement on Leorgioly, Davnishnigrad holds large sway over the people of Leorgioly and was therefore the primary objective for House Aquila’s initial envoys to be successful in their endeavours. Promises of large scale investment in security and education swayed many of the town's council members, however some have held out for even more recognition of the settlement in exchange for their support to be given to House Aquila’s governorship. The most significant of these requests is that Davnishnigrad must be made the Planetary capital. At the moment no decision on this matter has been publicly made known by Aquilan Officials but Davnishnigrad is believed to be the primary candidate for this honour. 30 Tons One of the more peculiar towns on Leorgioly, 30 Tons is constructed from the remains of a freighter convoy forced to land on the frozen world after being ambushed by pirates during the mid 3080s. Despite being unable to leave, most of the cargo had remained undamaged making the impromptu settlers some of the wealthiest and well off inhabitants overnight. Though adjustment and acclimation took time, the remains of the various starships proved to be sufficient in enduring the frigid climate. 30 Tons, which took it the name from the leading vessel ''30 Tons of Steel doing the Georgia Overdrive, eventually became the center of inter-settlement trade for offering rare or previously inaccessible items and technology, albeit in limited quantities. A number of freighters had been transporting large quantities of agricultural supplies, including a number of House Cygnus engineered synthetic animals. While most of these animals could not endure the harsh climate, a small number thrived and quickly spread throughout the equatorial landmass. As for the convoy’s seed stores, they were put to issue in introducing agriculture to Leorgioly. Utilizing a large number of shipping containers and freighter hull, a series of primitive greenhouses were constructed. The project took many months to perfect but was ultimately successful in providing hardy crops to the otherwise pastoral Leorene people. While these farms quickly became one of the hallmarks of 30 Tons, the energy grid maintenance this treasure required forced the convoy settlers to trade all remaining supplies they could to create an elaborate, albeit inefficient by Imperial standards, heating and energy grid. While this system enabled the residents of 30 Tons to grow a remarkable diverse crop base, it also attracted the attention of X-LEO-A1. Facing larger and more frequent raids and incursions, the settlers were forced to mobilize, lest their investments be stripped from them. This militia force has managed to protect 30 Tons from alien and scoundrel alike for years before House Aquila arrived and supplanted them. Maslenvia Located in one of the cliff passes that wind their way into the Carpa Valley, Maslenvia began its life as a rest stop for traders and nomadic groups entering or leaving the mighty Sayan. As the bounty of the Carpa flowed outwards from Maslenvia, the collection of shacks and tents evolved into a network of outcrops and tunnels carved into the cliff face. In 3050, a High Church expedition traveled to the frozen world of Leorgioly with the goal of establishing a permanent mission to provide spiritual guidance to the nascent human population. While traveling across the frigid surface the expedition leader, Emissary Kriplani Angela, was taken by Sayan’s natural beauty. Maslenvia was chosen as the home for the High Church mission, as Kriplani hoped to turn it into “..a beacon, bringing the light of God and the Virtues to even this most barren of worlds..”. With the influx of people and resources provided by the High Church expedition, Maslenvia quickly grew into one of the largest settlements on Leorgioly. The system of caverns and tunnels were expanded and reinforced. The priests also commissioned the construction of a large tower at the top of the cliff face. This tower reflects the light of the sun in all directions, providing a key navigational marker as well as a natural light source for the central tunnels of the city. Ever since the locals refer to Maslenvia as the “Home of the Eastern Light”. Fort Lumina Fort Lumina is the main base of operations for the Imperial Legions on Leorgioly. Built into the Sayan Mountains and exploiting the various natural caverns of the Mönkh Saridag to protect vital facilities, the defences of the fort are formidable, especially compared to any of the local potential threats. Like all Legion forts, the exact details of the defences are classified but are expected to follow standard fortification code such as multiple lines of emplacements of both automated weapons and bunker systems designed to be garrisoned by legionnaires. The main purpose of the fort is to act as a staging ground for further expansion on the planet by the Imperial Legions and House Aquila. The fort acts as a logistical supply base with a protected spaceport allowing Legion supply vessels to land on the planet. Fort Lumina is also currently acting as the Legion’s operations centre, providing coordination and operational control over planetary patrols and reconnaissance expeditions. Society & Culture The Leorenes of Leorgioly are not made of a single ethnic group but rather a collection of peoples from across Acheron Rho. Infrequent waves of settlers have colonized the planet slowly since the Scream, each bringing their own cultures to contribute to the Leorene melting pot. Centuries of limited isolation allowed a larger Leorene identity to solidify among the planet's inhabitants, forming things like shared language, traditions, folklore, and cuisine. Due to the lack of sustainable agriculture, Leorenes have traditionally been a pastoral people gathering their food from hunting, fishing, and animal husbandry. Leorene pastoralism is both nomadic and sedentary due in part to the harsh seasonal weather - during the cold months many otherwise nomadic people seek shelter in communities like Davnishnigrad before they return to following their herds once again in the warmer months. Leorene settlements are spread across Tysavek, they vary greatly in architecture and governance but similarities are found throughout. Most settlements are founded around a central generator or “Smokestack”, this provides heat and power to the homesteads in a settlement. This communal undertaking allows the people of the settlements to survive the harsh winter months of Leorgioly. Travel and trading between settlements is limited, largely only undertaken by nomadic caravans that traverse the sub-continent. Dangers from the environment and intermittent raids by drekavac make travelling the wilds of Leorgioly a risky endeavour. The caravans however are vital for the flow of news and goods and a successful journey can be extremely profitable. This limited interaction and trade is theorised as one of the factors leading to Leorgioly’s lack of technological advancement and in some cases a devolving to less advanced technologies. The planet as a whole only meets a technological classification of Level 2 which includes primitive industries that utilize combustion. Additional factors include a need to focus on heat generation before anything else, pressures incurred by the drekavac attacks and largely being isolated from the rest of the sector, unable to produce essential materials locally. Local Products For the main article on products, see Leorene Products Despite the harsh and hostile environment, the native Leorenes have developed and created a number of goods and products from what natural resources are available to them. Many of these have become embedded into the local cultures and customs. Colonial Government From the beginning, House Aquila’s mission statement for the colonization of Leorgioly has been integration. All Leorenes who could prove their nobility were offered adoption into the House with full titles - Dux if they should own land and Dominox if they did not. Fast track rewarding of higher titles has also been offered for those whose property warrants it upon completion of the planetary census that establishes Leorgioly’s territorial distribution according to Aquilan feudal code. The only exception to Leorenes keeping their possessions is in the case of land that lacked any noble liege, in such cases the land has been listed as first come, first served for Aquilans seeking to take a share of the planet. For non-Leorenes, the Convocation has launched a number of supplemental programs in an attempt to accelerate colonization and development efforts. A number of Theme charters have been issued to create the foundational tech level 4 infrastructure, including a commercial grade spaceport and an orbital logistics facility. The title of Dux is also being offered to any noble Aquilans willing to settle and develop land not already controlled by Leorenes. Clauses within this program also allow for non-Aquilan noble participation, provided they accept official adoption into House Aquila. The Convocation has taken a more direct role during this transition and integration period, however the ultimate governing body will eventually match with what already exists on Diomikato. As with native Leorenes, higher noble titles will be awarded to those who meet the defined requirements upon the completion of the official planetary census. Rationing Just as it had been developed for colonial Diomikato, state rationing was put into effect immediately upon implementation of the centralized Aquilan government. Though the introduction of the ASCE system limited certain supplies and commodities that Leorenes were used to, the ration tickets guaranteed access to crucial level 4 technologies that the populace was lacking. To help ease in the ASCE rationing, it was decided by the Convocation that all serfs living on Leorgioly prior to Aquilan colonization would be given the Vespa grade. This mid tier grade would help ensure that the native serfs were not suddenly stripped of the lifestyle they were used to. Pre-colonization serfs do have the option to take the evaluation in the hope of achieving a higher grade but by doing so they also risk being penalized and losing their free Vespa grade for one of a lower tier. Game Entities & Mechanics Planet Tags Category:Planets Category:Iphoos Category:House Aquila Category:Leorgioly